Hamtaro/Melchior M. Philips' version
This version of Hamtaro has quite a few missing hitboxes and infinite priority on every attack in its arsenal, though said arsenal consists of a mere eight attacks, one of which doesn't actually activate due to an incorrect anim value and a priority issue. 'Spamtaro' is quite a suitable nickname for this sunflower seed spamming character. ) |Image = File:MMPHamtaroport.png |Creator = Melchior M. Philips |Downloadlink = Lord Melchior's MUGEN |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Hamtaro is a six-button character that functions closer to a four-button character, using for its helper summon and for its projectile. This character is very easy to use owing to its very simplistic moveset that consists of seven working attacks, though it does have a Proton Cannon attack that cannot be activate due to an incorrect animation value as well as the standard having a higher priority (the attack requires the input of a motion combined with ); out of Hamtaro's working attacks, six of them are used while the character is standing, while the other attack is an aerial attack that can be activated with , , or , meaning Hamtaro doesn't actually have any crouching attacks. Hamtaro's biggest advantage against other characters lies in its small size, as most characters have to resort to using kicks or crouching attacks if they want to land a hit, a problem which is compounded by Hamtaro's size shrinking even further when it crouches, blocks, crouch blocks or runs; two other advantages Hamtaro has is the infinite priority prevalent in all of its attacks and the lack of hitboxes on its single aerial attack, Sunflower Seed Throw and helper summon. Hamtaro's most notable attack is its Sunflower Seed Throw due to the highly spammable qualities it possesses, the high amount of knockback the seed has, as well as the seed projectile itself not having any hitboxes and thus being able to completely ignore other projectiles; because of these factors, on top of Hamtaro being invincible when it is summoning the seed, Hamtaro can effectively control the distance it places between itself and its opponent. While Hamtaro does have an infinite on its , said infinite requires a bit of careful timing to pull off, as mashing the button too quickly will make the attack loop back to the starting frame before it gets to the frame where it can cause damage. Hamtaro does have a few disadvantages that can be used against it, such as its latent inability to pull together any sort combo outside of using its aerial attack and following it up with one of its normals upon landing back on the ground. Taking to the air is not Hamtaro's forte, as its jump has a lot of startup frames that leave it highly vulnerable and its only air attack cancels the character's current aerial momentum in order to plummet it straight back to the ground, so it comes as a surprise to know that the character does indeed have an air jump, although its primary use would probably be to give Hamtaro more height so that it can do more damage with its aerial attack on the way down. Hamtaro has custom A.I. that provides a small challenge, but said challenge may come from Hamtaro's small size and infinite priority attacks as opposed to the A.I. coding itself. Hamtaro will usually abuse the spammable qualities of the Sunflower Seed Throw while inching closer to its opponent when there is a distance between said opponent and Hamtaro, then switch to using its melee attacks and helper when it is close enough to the opponent to be capable of effectively doing so. An important thing to note about an A.I. controlled Hamtaro is that it is able to use the Proton Cannon attack, usually using the attack in quick succession once first activated until it drains its own Power bar. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos Hamtaro vs Alucard Trivia *Interestingly, fixing the Proton Cannon attack so that it can be activated reveals that it is attributed as a Normal, even though the creator intended it to be a Hyper. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Cheap Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters made by Melchior M. Philips Category:Characters made in 2009 Category:Users of the Proton Cannon }}